


The boy that stopped the pain

by josiefryer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiefryer/pseuds/josiefryer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She woke up with a familiar hand on her face. “R-r-on, is that you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boy that stopped the pain

Hermione eyes opened slowly, wincing at the pain that ran through her body. Her eyes slowly adjusted to her surroundings. Hermione was in a dark, damp room lit only by a light bulb that was hanging from a wire attached to the ceiling. She tried to move her hands but the rope that was holding her hands behind her back, making her wrists bleed stopped her. The dried tears that were over her face reminded her of the pain of the previous night. The wooden chair she was sat on was now digging into her back. Hermione hair usually pristine was now messy and stuck to her face.

Hermione heard footsteps and then the door in the far corner opened. The familiar death eater that had tortured her last night entered. "Please, no not anymore." Hermione heard her own croaky voice saying before she had even thought of it.

The death eater pulled out it wand and said "Crucio!" Hermione high pitched screams could be heard through out the building. Tears ran down her face and she pinched her eyes together as more and more ran down her face. The pain she felt was excoriating. It ran all through her body and in the end she blacked out.

She woke up with a familiar hand on her face. "R-r-on, is that you?" The hand moved away and she opened her eyes.

A blury tall red headed figure was stood in front of her. It was Ron. "Hey herm, I'm here now dont worry I'll get you out." Hermione smiled. Ron pulled out his wand and broke the ropes binding Hermione's hands. When her hands were realeased she fell forward off the chair, landing on the floor infront of her. "Hermione!" Ron ran from behind the chair to pick her up. "Hermione are you okay?" Ron asked, making a worried expression. 

"No" Hermione replied and stated cyring once more. Ron knelt down besides Hermione putting his arm around her to comfort her. Ron leaned over and kissed Hermione on the lips. It was a passinate kiss and made Hermione feel a lot better.

"Lets get you out of here Hermione." Ron lifted Hermione up, put one arm round her and helped her walk. They encounted no death eaters while escaping and Hermione soon understood why. The door to the outside opened and Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna were all stood outside smiling. Hermione returned the smile but soon the pain was returning. The black engulfed her and the last she heard were Ron and her friends voices shouting "Hermione."

Hermione woke up sweating and heavy breathing. She was panicking not knowing were she was. Ron then came in to the room and came over to her. Hermione hit him away confused. "Hermione its me, Ron its okay your safe." Hermione soon calmed down and hugged Ron. Kissing her on the cheek he layed down next to her and they both fell layed there, hugging each other, never letting go.


End file.
